


Rorschach

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Ford is a good bro when he actually has emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Let Stan be a happy happy man, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutes (mentioned), Rorschach Tests, Sea Grunks, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it looks like Ford found Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun.</p><p>Stan needs to answer a few questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rorschach

**Author's Note:**

> Tags has all the warnings (ex: mental health issues (implied/mentioned).

Smiling Ford continued to read through Dipper and Mabel's guide. It was cute and creative ... Until Ford came across an ink blob. He recognized his glasses and his six fingers in the work. Frowning, Ford studied the picture with extreme details. It was obviously one of Cipher's works. Ford turned to the next page, reading through Dipper's notes and coming to a pause at Mabel's mentioning of Stan. His brother had thought that it was a "Rorschach test"? Ford skimmed over Mabel's words. He had taken them back in his "loony" days?

Gently setting the journal to the side, Ford stood up from where he was sitting on the bottom bunk bed. Ford walked into the small sea kitchen they had and saw Stan eating out of a jar of Nutella while reading an old comic. "Stanley?"

Stan looked up when he heard his name. "Yeah? Is there something you need?"

"Are you alright with sharing parts of your past?" Ford asked, concern evident in his voice.

Ford saw Stan stare at Ford. He sighed and patted the chair beside him. "What do you want to know, Sixer?"

"Well, I was reading Dipper and Mabel's book, and Mabel mentioned you taking Rorschach tests in your loony days?" Wringing his hands Ford avoided Stan's gaze. "What happened to you in the 60's, Stanley?"

Stan seemed hesitant to answer the question as he furrowed his eyebrows and thought of an appropriate answer. "Well, I was pretty messed up during the time I was alone. I had to take these Rorschach tests in these mental institiutions. They were used to help diagnose mania, depression, schizophrenia, et cetera ... Yeah."

"Oh. Do you have any of those?" Ford questioned, choosing his words carefully and praying that he wouldn't cause an argument.

Stan stiffened, looking away, then relaxed. "I'd rather not say. Those days are over, and I try my best to forget about it. I took meds, I got better. The end."

Deciding not to push Stan, and ask him more later, Ford nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Stan slid a cup of coffee into Ford's hand. Looking up, he saw Stan smiling at him. 'Another time.' His eyes seemed to say.

Ford took a sip of his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Did some research Rorschach tests. They were used in the 60's in mentak health institutions to help diagnose some mental health issues, such as mania or schizophrenia. Depression was slightly rare, but they still used it for clues of diagnosis.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun is real, and the part with the Rorschach tests and Stan in his "loony" days is real. I actually never knew Rorschach tests existed until after reading that book.


End file.
